Black and White
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Clara Jackson wishes to go to her favorite anime show, not expecting for it to actually come true, but it does! She trains under Captain Levi and must deal with the God of our world in order to survive. With her soul on the line, Clara must go through hell in order to reclaim what was stolen from her. But did she sign up for too much that she could handle? LeviXOc R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White**

**Chapter 1:**

**Attack on Titan plus one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT**

Hi.

My name is Clara Jackson, I'm around sixteen years old now. My birthday was yesterday. Uhm, I wished I could go to my favorite anime show called Attack on Titan for years, but somehow… I sorta landed in the middle of a meeting with some of the best fighters in the world. That aren't supposed to be real.

Yeah, I'm screwed.

12345678910

Captain Levi payed attention to Captain Erwin's speech. It was quite boring, but he had to sit through it. Although right when Erwin was pointing to a titan's stomach area a bright flash was seen as all the soldiers drew their weapons.

Standing on their wooden meeting table was a teenage girl with long white hair, wearing the weirdest clothes he had ever seen. She was shivering and had her long pale arms crossed over her small chest. When her dark blue eyes opened she screamed.

All the soldiers got into an attack position. She screamed again at the sight of their swords and fumbled to get something in her brown bag. Levi's eyes narrowed at the sight of a fairly large pocket knife in her fragile hands. "W-where the hell am I?! Have you people kidnapped me?!" She said. Her voice was raspy and a bit cracked, but her eyes had a small fire to them.

"Is this a prank? Did Tommy pay you to do this?! I swear I'll murder em when I see him!" She growled. Levi put his sword away and approached her. Her deep blue eyes snapped toward him. "And I'm guessing your supposed to be Levi. Geez, your costume isn't even accurate! Nice try Tommy, but your stupid prank didn't work! Where are you, you little piece of crap!" She called out. Levi's eyes widened for a second. How did this girl know his name?

He had never seen her before. And he would recognize a girl with white hair. "Who are you? How did you get in our meeting room?!" Erwin questioned her. She looked over at the blonde man who looked quite irritated at her outbreak. "Excuse me, but I asked you first. How much did Tommy pay you?" She said rudely. Erwin's eyes narrowed at her. "I don't know what you're talking about or who this.. "Tommy" person is, but I demand that you identify yourself immediately." Erwin told her sternly.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Oh like you don't know. Tommy must've paid you a lot if your still going with this prank. Who are you people anyways?"

Erwin must've realized this girl really didn't know what was going on.

"I am Captain Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. You are in the middle of a top secret staff meeting."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Seriously. You guys can drop the act." She said jumping off the table to stand next to Erwin making all the soldiers freeze. Her knife was put away.

"I get it. I'll stop watching Attack on Titan at twelve o'clock. Can you please drop the act now?" She said smiling. Her teeth were pearly white and her upper lip was thin while her lower lip was a bit full. Levi got a close look at her face though. Her cheekbones were high and her skin was deathly pale. She had a bunch of freckles going across her nose and her bangs were cut to the right side of her face. She was indeed pretty, Levi couldn't deny that.

Erwin stared down at the girl. She was a foot smaller than him and a couple inches smaller than Levi, but she was tall for her gender. Maybe 5'7. "Who are you…?" Erwin asked.

She tilted her head. "I'm Clara Jackson. You know that though, Tommy must've told you." Erwin shook his head. "I swear to god, I don't know a Tommy. But how did you get in here?" Clara shrugged. "Don't know. I wished I could go to my favorite anime show and I guess I had too much to drink and blacked out." That caught some people's attention. "How old are you? You look around fourteen." Erwin observed. She did look like a teenager.

She scowled and glared at him. "Idiot I'm sixteen. Yesterday was my birthday." Levi silently chuckled at her bravery. This girl was something else.

Suddenly her mood changed. She stared at the board that Erwin was pointing to. "…This isn't a prank is it?" Levi shook his head. "…I'm not dreaming right?" She asked herself pinching her arm. "Nope…. Oh dear lord I'm in Attack on Titan." She said hitting her forehead with her palm.

Erwin raised his eye brow while Levi was enjoying the scene in front of him. Clara had been moping around until Eren came in. He walked in apologizing for being so late. Clara's eyes widened and filled with happiness before she ran over to him and clung onto Eren. "Oh my god your Eren Yeager! I'm your biggest fan!" She said hugging him tightly. Eren shifted uncomfortably with the white haired girl still clinging onto his neck. Erwin turned to him. "Do you know this girl?" Eren shook his head. "N-no. Never seen her before." Clara smiled and untangled herself from the blushing boy. "Of course he hasn't. I'm from another dimension where you guys are just a tv show and I've watched all of the episodes so I know whats going to happen next!" She said cheerfully. Her cheeks… were… pink.. oh lord she's drunk.

Eren's mouth was open as well as most of the soldiers present to watch the scene. Levi's eyes widened at this than closed as he sighed. "We've got a drunk…" He said out loud. Clara smiled and sat on the table. "Course I'm drunk, but that doesn't mean I can't prove it! Eren, your best friends are Armin Arlert and Mikasa Akerman. You watched your mother get eaten by a titan at age 10. So than you dedicated your life to becoming a soldier. Although you had dreams of going beyond the wall when you were a child. Armin used to get beat up a lot and you helped Mikasa by saving her from some assholes that were going to sell her as a sex slave. Although her parents were murdered in front of her. You were devoured by a titan saving Armin and instead of dying, you got the "power" to turn to and from titan form. Although it's hard to control it due to the giant hole and the boulder. Armin however saved you by talking you through it. So, because of that, your somewhat more trusted and have joined the scout regiment. You were put on Captain Levi's team which consists of Levi, Yourself, Petra, That… really cocky guy. I forgot his name. Guster, and… I forgot." She said sheepishly.

Everyones mouth was hanging open.

Erwin was the first to snap out of it. "Everybody out! Except for Eren, Levi and Clara." Everybody started to scramble out of the meeting room except for the three.

Erwin smiled at Clara who wasn't as drunk as before. "Clara, how would you like to become part of the military?" Clara's eyes brightened.

"Ah hell yeah!"

12345678910

Erwin smiled at the girl's excitement. She was getting fitted for her uniform with a smile on her face. Levi and Eren were still with her. Clara had the brown uniform on with her sword in hand testing it out. She put the sword away and then tied her hair up in a tight ponytail. "Do you know how to fight?" Eren spoke up. A small smile formed on her lips. "I know how to fight. Don't worry. So how do you use these things?"

Eren was a bit freaked out by this girl. She knew everything about him. His past, present, and maybe his future. But he had to admit she was pretty. Her white hair was strange though. Seriously who had WHITE hair?

Clara noticed the guys staring at her hair weirdly. "It's natural. I know it's weird, but I can assure you it's natural."

The guys shrugged. "Mom had brown hair, Dad had silver. My grandfather had White though. So I got stuck with white hair and my mothers blue eyes." She said.

Levi watched the white haired girl with curiosity. She was an interesting one. Erwin wanted to use her knowledge to their advantage. Which was smart. But they still couldn't trust her.

Clara practiced using the lines. Aiming at random buildings with Eren and Levi watching her. Erwin had other stuff to do. She flew by laughing and smiling away. Eren eventually did get used to her cheerfulness. Although he kept his distance. He was swinging next to Clara while Levi watched both of them. "That was fun!" She said landing next to Levi.

Levi nodded. "Tomorrow I'll train you in combat training." Clara nodded than had a thoughtful look on her face. "Where am I sleeping?" She asked innocently. "You'll sleep with me." Levi said with no thought. Awkward silence enveloped the three. Clara was blushing bright red while Eren had a 'wtf' face. Levi coughed. "I meant I'll sleep on the floor while Clara sleeps on the bed."

"Nah dude, you take the bed, I got the floor." She said smiling. Levi shook his head. "You're a girl and fragile. Plus I'm a gentleman. I have the flo-" Levi was cut off when Clara had swung at him. He caught her hand with ease and caught her foot aimed at his chest. While both of his hands were preoccupied Clara swung at his stomach with a lot of force making him gasp. He wheezed and fell down. " . ." She sneered before walking away with a totally different attitude.

Eren snickered. "The great Levi beaten by a girl." He laughed. Levi punched Eren in the face before dusting his clothes off and following the white haired girl.

"Bipolar much?" He muttered to himself.

**Yay! That was the first chapter of Black and White!**

**Review your thoughts and flames. **

***Hides behind a fireproof wall***

**See yal next time!**


	2. Sober and Awake

**Chapter 2:**

**Sober and Awake**

Clara yawned and stared at the ceiling. Her back was aching and her limbs were stiff, but that's was what she got for sleeping on the floor. Memories of last night came rushing back to her as she put a pillow into her face and groaned fairly loudly. Geez, she was a total idiot. Seriously, she totally blurted out that she was a freak. Maybe next time she should say it into a microphone.

Clara sat up right and ran a hand through her hair. It had a bunch of tangles in it, but she didn't care. Her dark blue eyes had bags under them. Suddenly her stomach lurched.

"Oh dear god…" She said before running into Levi's bathroom. Levi stared at her weirdly. He was sitting in a chair getting his shoes on and tied tightly. Clara shut the door and loud uncomfortable noises were heard in the room. Levi mentally flinched at the sounds.

About fifteen minutes later a flush was heard and Clara came out with her hair brushed and in a high ponytail. Her face was returned to normal and her eyes had a small fire to them again. "That wasn't fun…" She said to herself not noticing Levi sitting in the chair at his desk staring at the young girl's figure.

Clara was only wearing her under garments.

She looked up at the dark haired boy and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you starin' at?" She demanded. Levi smirked and pointed his thumb at the tall mirror besides her. She looked at the mirror and instantly her cheeks were enflamed with red. She threw a pillow at his face, in which he caught easily, and grabbed her clothes before running into the bathroom again. "Pervert!" She yelled through the door.

"I'm not a pervert. I was just staring at what was presented in front of me." Levi said smugly when Clara came out wearing the uniform again. She glared at him. "You are one of my least favorite characters Levi. You're so freaking cocky all the time." She said expecting him to react.

Levi just smirked at her. "Nice of you to say, but if I'm your least favorite character I'm guessing Eren's your favorite by the way you clung onto his neck like a monkey." Clara's face turned bright red as she kicked his shin hard. Levi grunted and held his shin closely.

Clara smirked and walked out the door. "My foot slipped." She said before slamming the door behind her.

Eren sighed and propped his head on his palm. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night. Frankly, he was kind of scared that Clara had known so much about them. ALL of them. She seemed like a sweet girl, but her knowledge still frightened him.

When Clara walked in all the talking stopped. A couple boys whistled, and most girls glared at her. Mikasa was just staring at her interested. Armin was just looking at his food with his cheeks bright pink.

Clara scanned the room. Guys stared at her longingly (ew), Girl's glared at her heatedly (hurray more drama!), and most people just stared at her weirdly. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and glared back at most girls. Levi ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Clara turned to him and smiled. "So how's your ankle Levi? If I left a bruise I'm sure it'll heal fast." She said innocently.

Levi glared at the girl. She looked so innocent, but her kicks were** hard**. Levi grunted in response before dragging her towards the food. Talking began up again.

Clara had grabbed a loaf of bread and some ale. She was used to drinking back in America. Her father always had extra stashes of beer and although it was illegal for her to drink, she got used to it. No one cared if teenagers drank.

Levi sat next to her while she sat next to Eren. Mikasa was looking at her weirdly. Clara put a smile on her face and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Clara your Mikasa right?" Mikasa nodded and smiled a bit at her friendliness. "Yeah, Eren told me about you." Clara smiled sheepishly. "I hope good things." Mikasa nodded.

Armin was blushing bright red and tried to look at anything, but the white haired beauty. "Your Armin right?" Armin nodded and turned to her. A piece of her white hair fell over her eyes. She blew it away and smiled at him. "Nice to meet cha!" Armin froze, not knowing what to do. He didn't know how to handle girls.

Clara tilted her head. Armin had frozen and was turning bright red. Eren snapped in Armin's face. "he'll be alright. Not used to talking to girl's other than military soldiers." Mikasa assured her. Cara smiled a bit relived that she hadn't broken Eren's friend.

"Eren may I talk to you?" Clara said. Eren nodded and stood up. Clara followed the suit and took him away from the table.

"I wanted to… Apologize for my behavior last night. I wasn't in my right mind… and I guess I was excited too…" She said rubbing her arm and kept looking at the floor. Eren nodded. "It's alright. I get it. But… I'm sorry but I still don't trust you fully." He told her calmly.

Clara felt like she'd been punched in the gut, but se forced a smile on her face. "It's alright. I understand. Hanks Eren, and I hope we do become friends." She said before walking over to the table again. She sat next to Levi and drank a bit of her ale. Levi nudged her elbow. "Come on. Training begins now."

12345678910

Clara had been in the woods training on a fake titan dummy. This was way harder than the TV show looked. And her stamina was pretty low compared to most people's. Her cuts were never deep enough though. Which irked her. She kept going though, with Levi watching her progress.

Levi watched as the girl kept swing and cutting the titan's weak spots. She was doing fine for a beginner, but if she was going to last one day in the battle ground, she'd need to do much more. Although he had to admit, the uniform fit her body nicely.

Levi shook his head. What was he thinking? She isn't supposed to be trusted yet. They don't even know WHO she might really be. And How she got here.

Clara was panting heavily and bending over with her hands on her knees. So far she had successfully "killed" five titan dummies. The other twenty weren't deep enough.

"That's enough for now. Take a ten minute break, then we'll start combat training." Levi told her handing her a bottle of water. She smiled weakly. "Thanks Levi." She said drinking some water.

While on her break Clara wandered deeper in the forest with Levi staying close behind. She began humming a small tune while swinging through the forest. Levi smiled mentally behind her. She was so childish.

Clara hummed the main song from the movie FROZEN, which was the last movie she saw before getting stuck here.

She was humming Let it go not really giving a care about the world. Music always calmed her senses down.

"Clara!" She heard Levi yell to her. Clara's eyes snapped open. A shadow was over her. A giant hand…

Her dark blue eyes widened. "Shit!" She yelled before getting grabbed by a 10 foot titan.

Levi watched as the Titan crushed the small girl in a simple flick of its wrist. Blood splattered all around. Levi's eyes widened as he felt his heart fall. Suddenly, the titans fingers and hand fell off as a line hit the titans neck and the white haired girl swung from its grasp. She had blood on her hair and clothes that was steaming. Her eyes had a determined fire to them as she swung at its neck weak point, more than deep enough.

The titan fell as Clara swung from its corpse onto a tree branch. She panted heavily as Levi swung to her. "D-did I do good?" She said before fainting. Levi caught the girl's limp body and sighed. She was so annoying. He picked her up bridal style and swung over to the infirmary.

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT**

**R&R**

**Oh and thanks to the awesome first reviewers! Seriously! **

**You guys rock :3**


	3. Training Take 2!

Chapter 3: Training

(Sorry for spelling errors I'm writing on a kindle)

Clara was laying in a white sheltered bed with Levi watching her her limp form. The Titan really tired her out. She fainted from exhaustion. Levi watched her stir a bit and mutter something once in a while before sleeping soundly again. Suddenly, the door opened and three figures ran in. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin ran over to where Levi sat and stared in shock at the white haired girl. "We heard about what happened to Clara is she okay?!" Eren said fairly loud. Levi nodded and put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet she's sleeping." Claras body stirred before going still again. All three of them sighed in relief before smiling. "See Eren I told you she was fine. She's pretty strong." Mikasa whispered. Eren grinned sheepishly. "Still nice to check right?"

Clara was dreaming of her old life. How her father used to hold her and cry when he thought of her mom. How Tommy used to play tricks and pull pranks on her when she had her back turned. And how she used to sit by the lake they lived on and write songs to pass the time. She missed all of her friends dearly, but not enough to want to go back. In fact, most people in her world hated her and teased her about her mother or her weird looks. Tommy was the only true friend she had. And her father was a drunk, now that her mother was gone. Usually he had to come home passed out or nearly dead from bar fights.

Clara woke up to a huge bash.

Eren was on th floor on his back Holding his asentencing with a farm chair besides him. Mikasa was rolling her eyes and Levi was shaking his head disapproving at him. Clara smirked, but that smirk slowly turned into giggles. And slowly everyone except for Levi, began laughing too.

Clara threw a straight punch at Levi, who ducked and stood behind her without a scratch. Clara planted heavily and tried kicking him behind her. Levi just sidestepped and stared down at her. "You will have to do better than that." Clara silently growled. "Damnit Levi stand the fuck still will ya!" She planted before throwing another punch at him, which he blocked easily and punched Clara in the gut. His fist suck into her skinny stomach as she gasped for air.

Clara jumped back and held her stomach as she tried breathing. Levi walked over to her and kneed her hard in the ribs. Clara winced slightly before throwing a sloppy, random kick. Levi, although, was too close for him to block so when he tried Claras kick only travelled downward hitting his most weakest spot.

Levi actually turned the slightest bit pink and his eyes were somewhat wider than his usual bored look. Claras face was bright red and her body was frozen stiff. Her foot his in between his legs and his hands were on her chest. Both teenagers were staring at each other for a minute.

Then, Levi fell to the ground.

Clara leaned over the raven boys body with a red face was filled with concern. "L-Levi! I'm sorry I didn't mean to aim at your... lower area..." Clara said holding Levis head in her lap. Her mother used to do this to her when she got hurt, so she should try it.

Levi felt heat begin to rise into his cheeks, but he pushed it down and put his normal mask on. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered still in sighed and ruffle his hair in a friendly way. "I think we should take a break." She said before helping him up. Levi nodded and let Clara walk him to the side. That was probably the closest time Levi had ever been close to blushing because of a girl.

and it will be the last time too.

Levi would make sure of it.

**sorryit was so short. Had limited time to write. :( I promise more next time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AIR**


	4. The Last Hope

**Chapter 4:**

**The Last Hope**

When Clara was being attacked one on one by a fifteen foot titan she thought of an apple.

Seriously, who does that?

She thought about how an apple would be crushed just like her bones when that titan caught her. Her blades were all broken and scattered on the ground somewhere and she was out of line.

Clara had a minute to react to the giant titan hand hoisting her up by her waist and gripping her tightly. She was about to get crushed by a titan. Its beady black lifeless eyes stared into her hopeless dark blue orbs. A small smiled crept onto her bloody face. She knew she was about to die. She knew that this maybe the last time she would ever see daylight. She realized that she may never see Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa or anyone who cared for her as she cared for them. She knew that this would be her last stand.

….

"NO!"

**_A couple days before~_**

_Levi walked with Clara to Captain Erwin's office. Both of them were clueless to why they were summoned out of the blue. Not that it mattered, he was their captain. Clara was staring at the ground with her bangs in a different position than her usual shaggy look. Her hair covered her left eye over a nasty scar she got during training. Levi thought she looked prettier, but of course he wouldn't admit it out LOUD. _

_Although a tiny voice in his head wouldn't shut up about it._

_Clara was quieter than usual. Which Levi thought was strange, because usually the girl wouldn't Shut up. But today Clara refused to say a word. Not even during training, when she would curse at him for being better at fighter then her. She just trained in quiet. _

_When they arrived at Erwin's office he smiled at them both. "Hello Clara, Levi, I called you both here, because I have a special task for you both." Both of them nodded letting the captain have their full attentions. Erwin continued. "A large group of titans had been spotted near the wall. I want you both to dispose of them. Take your team with you and a couple others. Including Eren." Clara looked taken back. _

_And for the first time today she talked. "Commander, If I may speak, Why did you choose me to go on this mission? I have only just got here." She spoke politely and sincerely. Erwin smiled at her. "Levi has said you have improved greatly and you are very skilled for only being trained for a week. Also I think people will trust you more if you go on this mission." Erwin told her. Clara gave him a forced smile. Although it looked sincere Levi could tell she was in mental pain._

_It sort of irked him that she hadn't told him what was wrong. _

_While Clara was walking away Levi caught her arm. _

_"…You've been silent all day today. Why is that?" Levi heard her breath hitch. "… It's nothing. Just tired." She said trying to loosen his grip. Levi's eyes narrowed. "It's not that. I'm not stupid Clara. And I wont let go until you tell me." Clara let out a unpleasant snarl. She whipped around to face him and tried to slap him…_

_Only he caught her arm. _

_"It's none of your business Levi! And it never will be! Leave me alone and go be a cocky ignorant jerk somewhere else!" She hissed at him before forcing her way out of his hold and walking away. Levi stared after her for a second. He was half in shock and half confused. _

_Levi walked away and both of them said nothing to each other for the rest of the day. _

_123456789012345678900-=1234568247985647395748952356874_

_Clara opened her bedroom door sighing and staring at the ground. It had been a rough day. Not only that, but it had been an emotional wreckage. _

_She was such a drama queen at the weirdest of times. _

_Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled and tried to escape, but it was no use. "Easy there." A deep voice said. Wait…_

_Clara bit on his (She was sure it was a he.) hand HARD. "Damn…" he cursed. She back kicked him and pinned him to the ground. Levi stared at her in shock. "What do you want Levi? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She scowled. Levi stared at her emotionless eyes, and her masked face. _

_"I know, about you mother." He said._

_Claras grip loosened. "No you don't. You don't know anything." She snarled. Levi just took her hands off his wrists and took out a crumpled picture of a women with long black hair and bright blue eyes smiling next to a man with grey hair carrying a laughing white haired child on his shoulders. Clara's eyes widened and began to water. "W-where… how…" She could barely make out a sentence. Levi stared emotionless. "I'm guessing that women is your mother, she's dead am I correct?" _

_Levi expected her to explode on his and try and kill him._

_Instead she collapsed on the spot. She started crying into Levi's chest, who stared at her confused. He never had a crying girl in his arms._

_He never had a GIRL in his arms._

_So he just awkwardly held her. _

_And they stayed like that all night._

**_The day after that~_**

_It turned out that Clara's mother had died that day. July 30th. Levi and marked that on his calendar so he would know that Clara would be in a fragile state. _

_Clara had signed up for the yearly talent show they hosted to increase the happiness in the army. She was singing some song. Levi didn't care, but he went anyway just to make sure none of the other soldiers tried to make a move on her. _

_…._

_Not that he cared._

_Clara wore her uniform, but put her hair up in a tight ponytail and curled it in a goddess like state. Which Levi thought was beautiful._

_When it was her turn to sing she walked up and grabbed the microphone. _

_She gave a pearly smile at the audience before the song began to play. _

_And she began to sing._

_In the porcelain, there's a crack_

_ I've seen your dark side_

_ Now there's no turning back_

_ Tasted the poison on your tongue_

_ It almost killed me_

She moved to the beat and walked off the stage and danced around.

_I know what's underneath the mask_

_ What seemed so good at first is under attack_

_ I'm in the wreckage, damage done_

_ It almost killed me_

Levi felt his cheeks burn when she looked at him. She was smiling and having a blast.

_I loved you like a burning effigy_

_ Now all that's left is cinders_

_ (Now all that's left is cinders)_

_ In the darker days of you and me_

_ When every little bit of it hurts_

Soon people were dancing and clapping with her.

_I gotta get right, get right, get right_

_ Out of my head_

_ Woah, oh, woah_

_ Oh, oh, it's gonna blow_

_ Get right, get right, get right_

_ Out of my head_

_ Woah, oh, woah_

_ I gotta let it go_

By the end of the chorus she had the audience on their feet. Her voice had amusement intertwined with so many emotions. Levi was the only one not standing.

_Disappointed disengage_

_ You wrapped your limbs around me_

_ Hard to escape_

_ I'm catatonic, cannot run_

_ It almost killed me_

Clara walked over to his seat and hoisted him up to dance around with her. He was frozen stiff though. Clara kept singing in front of him.

_I got too caught up so I loved you like a burning effigy_

_ Now all that's left is cinders_

_ (Now all that's left is cinders)_

_ In the darker days of you and me_

_ When every little bit of it hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts!_

_I gotta get right, get right, get right_

_ Out of my head_

_ Woah, oh, woah_

_ Oh, oh, it's gonna blow_

_ Get right, get right, get right_

_ Out of my head_

_ Woah, oh, woah_

_ I gotta let it go_

Clara noticed some girls glaring at her when she stopped dancing around Levi. She rolled her eyes. Levi fangirls. Bleh.

_Your heart was a curious obsession_

_ I can't feel it, I can't feel it_

_ Your heart, it was never my possession_

_ I can't steal it, I can't steal it_

_ Walk away, walk away, gonna be okay_

_ Walk away, walk way, god, I wanna stay_

When there was a short pause in the song she jumped back on the stage. She sang her heart out.

_I gotta get right, get right, get right_

_ Out of my head_

_ Woah, oh, woah_

_ Oh, oh, it's gonna blow_

_ Get right, get right, get right_

_ Out of my head_

_ Woah, oh, woah_

_ I gotta let it go_

_I can't feel it_

_ Oh, oh, it's gonna blow_

_ Get right, get right, get right_

_ Out of my head_

_ I can't steal it_

_ I gotta let it go_

_123_

_Once the song ended there was a rupture of applause. She was smiling and panting slightly, but she was so happy. Levi even SMILED at her. _

_So Levi can smile…_

_He's got a nice smile._

_12345\_

_She won the talent show. There wasn't really a prize, but she did get a quite of a lot attention from the guys. They were all crowding her which kind of annoyed her._

_"Hey.. guys can I go back to my room? I'm kind of tired…"_

_Some boys whined others made sexual remarks._

_She just shot them all a deathly warning look. Which only of some of them got. The others kept crowding her. Levi walked by so Clara took her chance to escape. She ran over to Levi and tackle hugged him. "Where were you?" She said giving a convincing pout. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she shot him a look that said 'Please, help me'. Levi gave her a smirk. "I was looking for you. Don't wander off again." He said taking hold of her hand. Clara's cheeks flushed red. Even though it was an act she wished it was true._

_The guys bought the act, but that only caused more fangirls to glare at Clara. Which she ignored. "Let's go Levi I'm tired." So they went off to their room._

_1234542_

Clara kept flashing back to all her times with Levi. How he would be annoying and cocky most of the time, but really sweet to her. Clara thought about how Eren wouldn't accept her or even look at her.

Then Clara came back to reality and thought about how screwed she was.

The titan opened it's mouth to eat her and slowly began to move her hopeless body to its demise. But as soon as it came close to eating her, a black flash cut off its hand and slit its neck.

The titan body fell and its grip loosened on Clara's waist, but she was too hurt and too shocked to do anything. So down down down she fell.

Before she hit the ground Levi caught her waist and swung them to a medical wagon. "I NEED A MEDIC!" He yelled before she passed out.

**A couple hours before the attack~**

_Clara geared up for their mission in the girl quarters with Petra and a couple other girls. Petra was really nice to her. Claire felt bad that she was going to die later. Although when Petra left all the other girl's advanced on her. A busty brown haired girl slapped her across the face. "That's for flirting with MY Levi!" She screeched at her. Clara glared at the bitch. The girls face was actually… decent. Not as pretty as Clara's, but slut worthy. Clara began to laugh at her. _

_The girl staggered back, but regained her balance when she realized she was supposed to be angry. The other five girls glared at Clara. "What the hell are you laughin at?!" One of them demanded. Clara just simply brushed her hair out of her face and drew her sword. When they saw the blade they all backed up. Not any of them had gotten their blades out yet._

_"You all disgust me." Clara snarled. "Sluts like you are so pathetic. I bet you haven't faced a titan yet, seeing how you all are frightened by my blade. I would kill you all right now in a heartbeat, but I won't. You all can live on with your lives as pathetic whores feeding off of every desperate man here. If you will excuse me I have titans to murder." Clara said turning towards the door. The brunette screeched at her and tried to hit her back head. Clara ducked and used her legs to round house kick her. Which worked pretty affectively considering the girl flew back into the lockers._

_"Isabella!" The other girls cried as their leader fell. Clara growled at them. "ANYONE ELSE?!" She sneered. The girls glared at her. Then a girl with bleached blonde hair and fake blue eyes stepped forward. "You know, like, Levi will, like, murder you for, like, harming his girlfriend." Clara had a feeling this girl's favorite word was like. She snorted and turned to the fake girl. "Listen bitch, I know Levi and he would go for someone not as slutty or bitchy as you all. So stay in your day dreams and when you all get eaten by a titan you can go to hell and get effed by whoever you want." Clara said hatefully before walking out. _

_When Levi had appeared next to her Clara smiled and gave him a friendly wave. He nodded in acknowledgment and leaned over to her ear. "Be careful. The first time is always the hardest." Clara nodded and got a determined look on her face. _

_"I am so ready for this." She said_

_123456_

_As Clara swung along side Levi she was on fire. Killing every titan in sight. Which was fairly easy. She was having a blast doing it too. It was great to be free._

_Clara was doing fine until she and Eren were overtaken by the armored titan. It thrashed and tried to kill Eren. "EREN LEAVE THIS TO ME! ITS AFTER YOU!" Clara heard herself yell to him. Eren stared at her in disbelief. "Y-YOU CANT TAKE THIS THING ON BY YOURSELF!" He yelled back. Clara shook her head. "I can do it. I'm tough. Go Eren!" She said before charging the titan head on. "CLARA!" she heard Eren call. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she dodged the titans movements with ease. _

_Although, her blades broke on contact to its skin. Finally, the armored titan got a good hit to Clara who was thrown into a building feet first. Her ankles blazed with pain as she screamed out. Blood splattered around her and she fell off the crater. Down down down she fell to the cement ground. Surrounded by titans._

1234567778

The first thing Clara saw was a white light. She thought she was dead, but instead she was in the hospital.

She was surrounded by doctors in white coats and medical supplies far too advanced for the Attack on titan world.

…

Clara's eyes widened as a horrifying reality smacked her in the face.

She was back home.

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Attack on Titan.**

**That chapter had a lot of drama…. I apologize If it was a bit much… ;~; **

**I couldn't help itt…**

**BTW **

**I will be posting a Halloween special one shot**

**With Clara and the Attack on Titan gang!**

**Look out for it!**


	5. Home?

**Chapter 5:**

**Home?**

Clara stared out the window the whole car ride home. Her father was scolding and cursing at her for being careless and stupid about getting drunk and "falling down the stairs".

Her so called friends lied about everything.

She didn't fall down the stairs. She was drunk though.

But they were drunk too, and so one of them ended up knocking her out.

Clara wished she never got addicted to alcohol. Because of that, she dreamed about being in Attack on Titan for real. She could never forgive herself for that, it only meant more heart ache for her.

And did she ever miss the thrill of swinging from building to building. The fun she had and the laughs she had with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Petra and even Levi.

Clara could never imagine herself doing what she could do in that world, all the amazing things she could only dream about doing. But of course as soon as she was finally fitting in, her mind has to mess everything up.

Her father was still talking.

"…You should have told me about that party of yours when I was leaving for The Caribbean's! This would have never happened! You're so selfish and infuriating!" Clara could ignore him for a long period of time. It was quite easy. Just drift off daydreaming.

Clara was a pro at daydreaming.

When they got back to her middle class house, she could barely look at Tommy who was running to her. "Clara! Hey Clara you're back!" He called to her. Clara looked up slightly still dazed. Tommy was a seventeen year old, cocky, teenage boy. He had short dark brown hair that went with his hazel eyes. He had a light tan and always wore his normal jock style of clothing.

Clara stared at him emotionless.

Tommy gave her a cheeky grin. "I see your up and out of the hospital." He said like everything was ok.

In truth Clara hated him.

"…Yeah." She found herself saying. Tommy was patting her on the back. "That's great, hey I'm having a small party in honor of you returning from the hospital. Do you wanna come?" He asked. He didn't even intend to ASK. It's more like, if you don't come I'll make your life miserable. Clara scowled. Something had changed from when she lived "In Attack on Titan". Before she could never find the courage to say no to a homeless man.

"No."

Tommy's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you mean no?" He demanded.

Clara shrugged. "It means No I don't want to go to your stupid party. Would you like a dictionary to look up the word?"

Tommy's eyes narrowed at her. "How could you say No to the best party of the year?" Clara snickered. "Like this, 'I don't want to go to your stupid party. Now go back to your idiotic friends and dig a ditch to die in.'" She said hatefully. Tommy stared in shock at her words before she walked into her house.

1234567

As Clara lay in her bed she stared at the ceiling longingly. "Please… take me back…." She whispered into the night before shutting her eyes.

Clara dreamed about a fairy creature. Which was weird, because she never dreams about magical creatures.

The fairy had long golden hair and golden eyes. It wore a white sleeveless dress and had pale skin. "Hi there!" She waved at Clara. "…Hi… Where am I?" Clara asked. The Fairy flew over to her and twirled. "Your in the ZONE." She said exaggerating the word Zone. Clara blinked in confusion. "The ZONE is the world between your world and Talkoria. Or as you call it, Attack on Titan." The fairy explained. Clara processed this. "…Annnd you areee?" The fairy smiled and spinned around. "I'm Arelaina! The goddess of Talkoria." Clara nodded and stared at the sky. It was all white. Everything was white. Arelaina smiled at her. "I heard you wish to go to my world, and… well… I sorta had your spirit split into two and send one half to Talkoria and the other would stay." Arelaina explained as if it was obvious.

Clara suddenly realized something. "Arelaina, does this mean I can go back?!" She asked excitedly. Arelaina nodded. A sudden thought came to Clara's head. "W….why me?" Arelaina tilted her head at her and inspected her quickly. "…Because I thought you were made for my world better than my opposite and the God of your world, Drakon…" Arelaina said softly. Clara started to tear up.

She didn't deserve this.

"…T…thank you Arelaina." She said to the Goddess who smiled back at her.

"No, thank you Clara. I thought no one would be able to melt Levi's heart. I tried with Petra, but nothing worked. Just be careful. Don't mess with the timelines of those around you. It will endanger you and your loved ones." Clara nodded.

Suddenly she felt cold.

**"So. Arelaina you decided to mess with my world." **Arelaina's eyes widened as she gasped. "D-d-drakon… It's not what you…." **"Shut up." **Arelaina shut her mouth.

A shadowy figure emerged from darkness that spread around Clara. **"… You're the lost soul that escaped my grasp? Your nothing, but a mere child." **

Ok, Clara officially hated this guy.

"Leave me alone. I have no business with you." She said bravely. On the inside though, she was cowering in the corner of her mind.

Clara heard a deep chuckle behind her. **"Ah, but you do Clara. I am your God." **Clara scowled. "What are you the God of cowards? Show yourself and stop hiding in the shadows old man!" She yelled.

A low growl was heard as the shadows began forming a figure. And soon enough a man walked out of the darkness. He had black raven hair and deep black eyes that seemed so endlessly dark. He had deathly pale skin and a black and white business suit on. But he was the most gorgeous man Clara had ever seen. Definitely not an old man.

**"Since you're so confident how about we play a game?"** He suggested. Clara stepped back. "What kind of game?" She asked cautiously. **"A game where we both have something on the line. My pride, and your mother." **Clara froze. "M-my mothers dead! You can't bribe me with her you basturd!" She yelled. **"Oh but I can. If you win I will give you your mother back and I will never bother you again. But If I win… I get your soul." **Clara felt shivers run up her spine. Could she really do it? Bet her Soul for her Mother?

Hell yeah she would.

"…Deal. What game are we talking about?" She said shaking Drakons outstretched hand. Drakon smirked. **"I will allow you to travel between our worlds. In one year, I will ask you which word you choose. Arelaina will guess which world you will choose and if she is correct you win. But if not…"** Drakon's eyes turned crimson as fire erupted in front of Clara. She screamed and fell backwards. But her eyes were determined. "Arelaina, do you agree with this?" Clara asked still staring at Drakon's proud figure.

"C-clara you don't have t-" "I want to. Do you agree?" Arelaina went silent for a bit before nodding. "Yes." Clara's frown became a smirk. "Then let the games begin." She said. Drakon chuckled before disappearing in black flames. **"See you soon Clara…"**

Arelaina flew over to where Clara stood. "…I'm so sorry Clara…" Arelaina whispered. Clara blew some hair from her eyes. "Its nothing. Don't blame yourself." Arelaina was about to speak before Clara shot her a look that said, 'Don't test me'. "…I will help you in any way I can. You will travel to worlds when you fall asleep back and forth. Good luck Clara…"

Arelaina said before Clara's vision went white.

12345677

Clara's eyes opened to a grey ceiling. Her body ached and was a bit sore, but she wasn't dead.

"Hey."

Her head turned to see Levi sitting on a chair from the wooden desk near her bed with his normal expressionless face. "You alright?"

Clara just stared at him. Emotions mixed together.

Happiness, anger, fear, and hatered.

But some embarrassment too.

"…I'm… back…" She whispered. Levi raised an eyebrow at her. Clara couldn't even register how happy she was. "Oh my god.. Im back.. Levi I'm back!" She said before jumping out of bed and hugging him tight. Her arms were wrapped around the ravens waist and her head was buried into his warm chest.

Levi stared down at her for a second or two before sighing and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.

Clara felt tears fall down her cheeks, but she didn't care. "I'm finally back…" She mumbled into Levi's chest before letting go to wipe off the tears from her cheeks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan.**

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter.**


	6. The Words

**Chapter 6:**

**The Words**

At first the thought of being able to go back and forth from her world to this world was frightening. Arelaina warned her that Drakon would try anything to win this game, including defying the laws of nature. As the sun dropped on the horizon Clara watched as the moon rose from the last rays of sun. Something appeared in her pocket today. Her phone, filled with pictures of her friends and family. Even her mother, looking as bright and cheerful as she was. Clara shed a couple of tears from one picture that had Clara on her father's shoulders with her hair short and in ponytails with flower barrettes and a yellow sun dress. Her father was young and fit, instead of miserable and drunk. Next to him was a woman with long dark brown hair to her waist, with shining sky blue eyes full of happiness and enjoyment.

Her skin was a creamy white without a blemish or flaw. Her bangs were put to one side and her lips were full on the bottom and thin on the top. She was perfect.

Clara could feel herself losing the game already.

She was sitting alone in the medical bay on her white sheeted bed staring down at her phone having multiple tears fall down her cheeks. Levi had left early and no one dared to visit her.

After the incident, Eren thought it was his fault she got hurt.

Clara had stitches across her chest and a large scar across her collarbone. A smaller scar was on her cheek where she hit the ground. Of course she had bruises and a broken arm, but her body had healed quicker than the doctors thought. Or maybe her body was healing because of her worlds medical technology. Clara didn't really pay attention.

"…Is that your family?" A meek voice said quietly. Eren stood at the doorway looking guilty and afraid. He had his hands in his pockets and his sea green eyes staring at the floor. Clara nodded slowly. "I apologize for not being cleaned up more, I didn't expect visitors." She said.

Indeed, she was a mess. Her hair was put into a sloppy braid and her eyes were red and puffy. She wore a white sleeping gown that covered her bandages and stitches, except for the bandages on her arm. Eren flinched when she apologized. "…I'm the one who should be sorry…" Clara tilted her head. "Why should you be sorry?" Eren shivered. "I-If I had helped you wouldn't be in this mess. I take full responsibility and I want you to know that I'm so sorry for not trusting you before! I'm sorry I was a coward and didn't help you. I'm sorry I hated you so much when you didn't deserve it." He said his voice quivering.

Clara's eyes widened a fraction before she began to smile. "It's not your fault Eren. I blame my stupidity." Eren slammed his fist into the wall besides him causing Clara to wince. "But it is my fault! If I hadn't trusted you earlier I wouldn't have let you almost get yourself killed! If I-" Clara stood up abruptly. "That is enough! Don't blame yourself Eren! I'm sick of you always blaming yourself! And I understand if you couldn't and didn't trust me before. I am a stranger to the military hoping to fit in with the crowd and impress a couple people." She said sternly with a serious expression.

Eren was speechless. So Clara continued. "It was my fault for being careless Eren. All I focused on is to keep you safe and hopefully get out of it alive. And I completed my mission didn't I?" With that out Clara sighed. Eren sat on her bed and covered his face with his hands. He was shivering.

Clara walked over in front of him and kneeled down to make them face to face. She pulled his hands away from his face and stared into his shocked eyes.

She smiled softly. "That's better, don't cover your fear and emotions from the world. Or your face will be all serious like Levi's." Clara told him. Eren's eyes quivered and a tear fell from his eye. "Your so much like my mother…" He whispered. Clara blinked and pulled him in for a tight hug. He froze as her arms went around his waist and her head went on his shoulder. Slowly, Eren's arms went around her arms as he sobbed into her collar.

They sat like that for fifteen minutes before both of them finally stopped crying into each other's chests.

Clara wiped his tears away with her thumbs before smiling at him. "There we go. That's better, now how about I show you something." Eren gave her a confused expression. Clara took out her phone from her pocket and turned it on. "It's called an Iphone 5 S. It plays music and gameS and stuff like that. It's really cool." She said typing in her password which was 1726, her favorite number. When she was young, she had a crush on a guy named Cutter, so she learned how to type his name with numbers and it stuck with her after all these years.

Eren watched as she explained how to use her phone, going through most of the apps and icons. "And this is my favorite app, Its called Pandora. It lets you listen to a variety of music." She said clicking on the Digital daggers group. Instead of Digital Daggers it instead played The Words by Christina Perri.

_All of the lights land on you_

_The rest of the world fades from view_

_ And all of the love I see_

As it played Clara gathered enough courage to let her head rest on Eren's shoulder. At first he didn't react, but soon he was resting his head on hers. Clara felt her cheeks begin to heat up slightly as she hesitantly held his hand.

_Please please say you feel it too_

_ And all of the noise I hear inside_

_ Restless and loud, unspoken and wild_

_ And all that you need to say_

_ To make it all go away_

_ Is that you feel the same way too_

Eren was blushing so much to make a tomato look pink. He felt Clara touch his hand slightly and soon he was intertwining their fingers. It felt right. It felt like Home.

_And I know_

_ The scariest part is letting go_

_ 'Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

_ I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

_ So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Clara listened to the song as it played on. All she was thinking was how much she wanted this moment to last forever. Way back when she discovered Attack on Titan she fell in love with Eren and his confidence. Now she was confused, with Levi being kind to her and her flirting with him teasingly. Her emotions were all messed up.

_And all of the steps that led me to you_

_ And all of the hell I had to walk through_

_ But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say_

_ My love, I'm in love with you_

Eren could feel himself begin to slip. 'What about Mikasa?' He heard a small voice ask in his head. 'Mikasa? What about the girl that is holding your hand and has your head on hers?' Another voice said. The first voice went silent. 'Clara risked everything to keep you safe Eren, don't let this moment slip!' Eren thought he was going to go crazy.

…Or maybe he already had…

_And I know_

_ The scariest part is letting go_

_ 'Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

_ I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

_ So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Clara slowly and painfully removed herself from Eren's warmth. "…I should… report back to headquarters." She said moving towards her clothes neatly stacked by her bed. A hand quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

_I know that we're both afraid_

_ We both made the same mistakes_

_ An open heart is an open wound to you_

_ And in the wind of a heavy choice_

_ Love has a quiet voice_

_ Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose_

Clara gasped and fell on Eren's body. She winced slightly and as soon as her eyes opened her cheeks became enflamed. She had Eren straddled with their legs intertwined with each other's.

_And I know_

_ The scariest part is letting go_

_ Let my love be the light that guides you home_

Eren flushed at the sight of the blushing girl's beautiful face inches from his. "Er…en…" Clara whispered weakly before leaning forward closing the space in between their lips.

Eren's brain had to process this.

That was defiantly a kiss.

Clara's lips were soft and moist as he saw her eyes close. And slowly his did too.

_And I know_

_ The scariest part is letting go_

_ 'Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

_ I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

_ So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Clara felt Eren kiss her back which made her mind cheer in happiness, but one thing did bother her.

The kiss wasn't… perfect.

But right now she didn't really care. Right now all that mattered was this moment. She was falling for Eren Yeager again, and she knew, Eren was falling for her too.

1234567890

Clara's eyes snapped open to a beeping noise.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Her alarm clock had woken her from the best moment of her life. She turned it off easily.

Clara sat up and touched her lips that still had the tingley feeling. Her mouth formed into a large smile as she fell back on her bed with a goofy grin. She couldn't wait for tonight.

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT or Christina Perri's song. Nor any song I put in here. **

**Yeah there was fluff. **

**This is still going to be a LevixOC story.**

**Just adding a bit of drama ;)**

**Don't kill meh **

***Hides***

**Pls R&R**


	7. Of all the Angels and Saints

**Chapter 7:**

**Of All the Angels and Saints**

The next morning Clara was silly and light. Her hair was down and was moving freely. As of yesterday, she and Eren were officially "together". Although they couldn't date while being in the military. So they were more likely to be called "friends with benefits".

"Good morning!~" Clara said cheerfully while sitting next to Eren. Eren smiled at her and intertwined their fingers. "Morning." Armin said biting a piece of his bread. Mikasa nodded at her, but barely said a word since she found out about them. Clara felt guilty about being with Eren when Mikasa loved him so much. It irritated her.

After they ate, Erwin summoned Clara and Eren to his office. They were sitting outside his office together with Clara's head on Eren's shoulder. An officer came out of Erwin's office looking quite nervous. "Commander Erwin is ready to see you." He said.

Inside Erwin's office Levi, Erwin himself, and Levi's team stood around the circular desk. "I have gathered you all here today, because the council has given us a special mission. We are to try and reconquer Wall Maria." Erwin said. Clara's ears repeated those words in her head multiple times. This never happened in the show. No episode ever had this happen.

"Wall Maria is crowded with Titans! It's physically impossible!" Petra cried out. Eren was frozen stiff in shock, but he was shivering as well. Clara squeezed his hand and tried to reassure him. "Hey, it's going to be alright." She whispered trying to help him out of his frozen trance. Eren didn't respond, but only squeezed her hand back. "I understand the predicament of Wall Maria, but this is Council orders. And I believe we have an advantage now." All eyes went to Eren, but Levi's eyes narrowed at the sight of their hands together. Clara suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Erwin nodded at Eren as Clara tried to get him out of his shock. "Eren, you may be able to give humanity a chance. Will you join us?" Erwin asked him. Eren slowly came out of his shock and slowly nodded. "Yes sir." Clara gave him a worried look.

"Okay, the plan is to fill the giant hole like we did before. Last month I had men build a giant wall to block the hole so titans won't be able to get in. Eren, you will have to carry the wall over to the hole and shut it closed." Erwin said.

Clara was on the edge and was about to object to that idea, but Eren silenced her. "I'll do it." He said bravely. Clara shook her head. "Eren..."

1234567891011121314151617181920

Clara was in the training hall again under Levi's command. He was brutal today.

"Faster." He ordered and Clara ran faster around the training track. "Faster, your not crippled." He said. Clara's eyes narrowed as she began to run even faster. "Come on, your as slow as Isabella." Isabella, the fangirl that attacked Clara in the girls locker room. Clara's eyes shut closed as she ran faster. "Don't tell me you slower than a slut." He said viciously. With that sentence Clara screeched to a stop. She turned and glared at Levi straight in the eye. "Don't compare me to that slut you son of a bitch." She growled. Levi stared back at her. "Or what you'll seduce me?"

Clara was about to throw herself at him when suddenly Eren pulled her back. "Clara calm down he's not worth it!" He said trying to sooth him. Clara growled and cursed at Levi. "God damnit you coward! Face me like the pussy you are!" She yelled at him.

Eren held her back using his arms as handcuffs. 'Levi you idiot,' He thought. 'What did you say to get her all riled up like this?'

Once Clara was calmed down, Eren took her to her room to get cleaned up. She was panting heavily and looked really beat up. "...Are you going to tell me what happened?" Clara stared at the ground and shook her head. Eren sighed and sat next to her. "Come here." He said patting the seat besides him. Clara raised and eyebrow and scooted an inch closer. Eren rolled his eyes. "No come closer." her mouth twitched upward into a small smile before she scooted closer by a centimeter. Eren gave her a sneaky smirk and pulled her into a tight hug. Clara squeaked before laughing. "Eren! Let me go!" She laughed. Eren's grin grew as he pulled her in to a soft kiss.

Clara shut up and immediately kissed him back. Each were breathless by the time they stopped. Eren rested his forehead on hers as Clara kissed his nose. "Your adorable." She said sarcastically. Eren chuckled. "I know."

**Sorry it was so short. Didnt have a lot of time buttttt**

**VOTING TIME**

**VOTE YOUR COUPLE**

**LeviXClara orrr**

**ErenxClara**

**Comment your vote!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AOT**

**Thx guys your support is amazing. :)**

**Especially Thomas Drovin.  
><strong>

**Thanks Thomas!**

**:)**

**See you all next time**


	8. Sleep?

**Chapter 8:**

**Sleep?**

On the day of the mission, both Eren and Levi were worried about Clara who still hadn't shown up on time. Something had to be wrong, but neither of them dared to move without authorization. Levi was still angry from what Eren could tell, but it was kind of hard with Levi's emotionless expressions.

Clara was trying to get to sleep in her world without any luck. She had to get back to Talkoria.

"Argh!" She growled and sunk her face into her pillow. Clara let out an unpleasant noise before holding her breath into her pillow. Maybe if she could knock herself-

Bam.

Before she knew it, familiar warmth surrounded her body as her clothes changed into her uniform. Quickly, she ran out with her bag to where the others had gathered just as Erwin called out the troops. Jumping on her horse, she rode beside Eren and Levi.

"Hey." Eren stared at her with a funny look. "Where have you been?" He asked. Clara shrugged. "I had trouble sleeping."

Well it was true.

Eren stared at her suspiciously before turning back to the road. He was nervous. Clara could see his hands shaking.

A small urge in her stomach wanted to hold him, but she contained it.

"You ready Clara?" Eren said, without turning to her. Clara nodded and smiled at him. "Don't worry Eren, you can do it. I believe in you." She said. Eren smiled and finally faced her. "Thanks Clara." Clara gave him a closed eye smile. "It's no problem at all."

**I AM SOOOOOOOO**

**SOORYYY**

**For not updating and I apologize for making this short.**

**I am also apologizing because It seems I may not be able to update for a while.**

**My High school exams are coming up and I have to study**

**Thank you for your patience and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Also It seems LevixClara has won the votes! **

**I will get right to it!**


	9. Mission Black Part One: Pride

**Chapter 9:**

**Mission Black**

Clara instantly knew she was dreaming. No, she HAD to be dreaming. Because there would be no way that this could be real. Levi couldn't be dead. It was impossible.

It was also one of those moments when you realized how much a person means to you.

The mission was going just as planned, everything was in order and everyone was doing fine.

Until the female titan appeared.

That wasn't supposed to happen though. The female titan was supposed to appear in episode 15. Clara tried to get Eren away from her as well as she could, only to get her horse trampled over in the process. Without a horse and in the female titan's sights, she froze in fear as the female titan's foot lifted over her. She could hear someone yelling out towards her before she was pushed out from the titans reach. Clara turned to where her savior was, but instead laid a lifeless bloody, detached arm of Levi.

Clara had her dark blue eyes as wide as saucers and her white hair was sticking up on the back of her neck. Levi was dead.

That couldn't be true.

Levi was indestructible.

Clara reached over with a shaky arm touching the hand. Levi's hand had a small scar on his palm.

The scar was there.

Clara let out a choked sob, holding the bloody arm closer to her chest. Nothing mattered anymore. Levi was gone. forever.

This had to be a trick, and even if it wasn't, Clara wouldn't let this happen.

As the troop called a retreat, Eren found Clara in a daze with her eyes red and puffy. "Clara... I know how special Levi was to you." Eren tried to soothe her. Clara didn't move. "I also know that you loved him." He said catching her attention. Clara's eyes began to water again, her lips trembled and her breath hitched. Eren hugged her tightly as he tried to take her pain away. "I did... And I had to be so ignorant and realize it now..." She whispered trembling. Eren held her tighter.

Clara walked to her room alone depressed, sad, angered, and pained. Eren and her agreed to give each other some "space". Actually, Eren agreed for them. Clara was too depressed to disagree.

Clara lay on her bed with tears falling from her eyes while being curled up in a ball. As Clara tired herself out, her last thought was echoeing in her mind.

'Levi, I'm sorry.'

123456789

Clara's eyes opened to see herself back in the ZONE. Whiteness surrounded her body when she realized what she was wearing. A long sleevless white gown with golden bands on her arms.

**"Well, well aren't you a pretty little thing."**

Clara froze. "Drakon."

She heard him chuckle.

**"Hello there Clara. I see you had a fun time during the new mission the "Council" gave you." Drakon said appearing with a smirk on his face.**

Clara let out a soft growl. "...I would lunge at you if I didn't have a proposition for you."

Drakon tilted his head.** "What kind of proposition?"**

Clara stared emotionlessly at his black orbs. "I'm willing to do whatever you want for Levi's soul and body to return to Talkoria. Alive and well." She said.

Drakon actually smiled at her words. **"Anything?" **He said looking up and down her body.

Clara nodded determined.

Drakon gave her a disturbing smile.** "Deal." **With a snap of his fingers, Clara saw a white orb fly into the ZONE and disappear from sight.

"**It is done... and As a first request, why don't you join me in my world..."** He said seductively while stroking her chin. Clara mentally shivered. "Alright."

**"Oh, and you only have to give me one thing for this... deal."**

Clara blinked in confusion. "What do you want?"

Drakon smiked. "**Your pride."**

With that, Clara felt herself be pulled into darkness as her personal torture began.

* * *

><p>Levi blinked open his eyes as he stood up on a soft bed. Clara, asleep and still crying was beside him hugging his arm tightly. Although Levi wanted to move away, he just couldn't. As soon as Clara whimpered in her sleep, Levi ended up holding her closer to his chest letting her sleep.<p>

...A thought came to Levi's mind.

Wasn't he dead?

**Poor Clara :(**

**I had time to get in one more chapter before exams :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT**

**Bye guys**


	10. You Decide

**Chapter 10:**

**You decide**

Dark blue eyes opened to the blackness of a small room. Nothing, but darkness clouded its' vision. The pupils frantically moved around trying to focus on something. Anything. But all they could find was emptiness and darkness. How long has it been? Days? Months? Years? Time wasn't situated inside of her mind anymore. The white haired girl with strange dark blue eyes stood on nothing, but air. Inside her head, even she knew, she would never escape the madness. If she got out of this, she would never be able to look at her reflection without crying. Maybe if she could die everything would be alright. Maybe if she could just let go she could finally relax. Maybe…

Muffled voices were heard in the background. It was so hard to focus. Why bother focusing anyways? Staying unfocused forever sounds great.

"Cla…. Hol… on!"

"Don… le…o!"

"Im… orry…"

_"Stay with me."_

Arelaina glared at Drakon as he grinned maniacally at what was left of Clara Jackson. "Let her go! She won't be able to handle anymore! You'll kill her!" Drakon began to chuckle, but that chuckle turned into a deep, mad, laugh. **"Don't you see Arelaina? It was on her account, and I must say… She is lasting longer than I thought she would." **Arelaina's hand turned into a fist as her nails dug deep into her flesh. "This is sick even for you. You'll drive her into madness at the rate of it!" She yelled at him. Drakon gave a small wave of his hand, like this was a small problem. **"If she goes mad, the more chance I will win this game." **

Arelaina's mouth went slack.

"T-that's not fair! You're cheating the game! T-that's against ou-"

Drakon glared at Arelaina and smacked her right across the face. Arelaina gasped before going flying across the room into a black wall.

**"Do not test me you D-list goddess! I can destroy you and rip out your organs before you can reassemble! Clara WILL perish! I will have her soul!" **

Arelaina glared at him with crimson eyes. Her hair turned pitch black and her skin was turning from creamy pale to scarlet red. "Drakon, I will make sure of your demise." She hissed through clenched sharp teeth. Her skin slowly turned back and her hair slowly became golden. Drakon rolled his eyes at her before waving his hand in front of Clara.

Clara's body began to disappear in black particles. **"I believe she is tortured enough. Let's see how much she can handle."**

Arelaina gave him one more venomous glare before disappearing herself.

* * *

><p>Steel grey eyes snapped open in alarm as a dark figure sat up in a soft bed. Hands frantically went up around its' body. Soft curls fell over its' shoulder and over its' eyes getting into its' vision. A shaky hand went up to one piece as the steel grey eyes stared at it astonished. Slowly, tears were overflowing its' eyes.<p>

The sound of sobbing echoed through the room. "I want to go home… I want to go home." A shaky feminine voice said while sobbing into her knees while she curled up into a ball. All the voices and warnings in her head were telling her to not look. But she had to. Shaky legs pushed out of the bed as she stood. 5'7 at least.

Hesitantly, she looked up into a full sized mirror and screamed.

**~Clara Jackson~**

I never wanted to be in this mess. I never signed up to being tortured physically and mentally.

It took three weeks of physical therapy, five weeks of mental therapy, and another week of hospital analysis until I was technically stable. No matter what therapy, fake smiles, and masks I put on, I feel so broken.

Clara Jackson died on November 18 at exactly 4:37 AM. Captain Levi had found the body cold, and without a pulse. Dark blue eyes had disappeared forever. I am all that's left.

My name is now Ava Kouger. Ava is short for Avalon, although most people call me Shadow. I never understood why. Maybe, because of my dark raven hair, or maybe because now I'm only a shadow to people. Standing in the back without a purpose.

White hair was replaced with black that was curled only slightly. Dark blue eyes were now steel grey, while creamy white skin became deathly pale. Instead of muscled arms, frail, weak, and boney arms replaced it.

I cannot travel between worlds anymore. That was only something Clara Jackson could do.

Levi doesn't know who I am, nor does Eren, Mikasa, or Armin.

I had Clara's old room. Sleeping on her death bed. Breathing in her last breaths. Some people say that her room is haunted by her restless ghost trying to get revenge. Some people say that I am a fool for taking her room. Some people should know I don't care.

Levi has only glared at me since I've seen him. Eren can't even look at me anymore. None of them can without thinking about Clara. They're mad about me moving into her room.

* * *

><p>Why did I agree to this hell?<p>

My mother was not worth this.

I slapped myself mentally. Of course she was worth it. My mother was the only family I had. Was Levi worth this… torture? Did I have to risk my sanity for some boy who doesn't even love me back? And now was the outcome worth it? …No it wasn't.

I could never forgive Levi for this. For all the pain he's caused me.

But I still can't bring myself to hate him.

Which makes me hate myself more.

I stole Clara's phone. Listening to music was the only way I could forget about the world.

_So help me, God_

_ To let this go_

_ To let this go_

_ So help me, God_

_ (Become what I believe)_

_ To break this hold_

_ (I'm afraid to leave)_

_ To find myself_

_It's not too late_

_ To leave it all behind_

_ It's not too late_

* * *

><p>I felt myself on the verge of tears. Don't cry. Idiot don't cry.<p>

_Is this the whole picture_

_ Or is it just the start?_

_ Is this the way you love me?_

_ You're capturing my heart_

_ I used to try and walk alone_

_ But I've begun to grow_

_ And when you tell me just to rest_

_ I'm finally letting go_

_ I let go_

_And I'm here to stay_

_ Nothing can separate us_

_ And I know, I'm ok_

_ You cradle me gently_

_ Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

Home… What is Home? To me, It's just a lost dream now.

_I'm seeing so much clearer_

_ Looking through your eyes_

_ I could never find a safer place_

_ Even if I tried_

_ All the times I've needed you_

_ You've never left my side_

_ I'm clinging to your every word_

_ Don't ever let me go_

_ Don't let go_

_And I'm here to stay_

_ Nothing can separate us_

_ And I know, I'm ok_

_ You cradle me gently_

_ Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_ I'm home..._

_ I'm wrapped in your arms._

_And I'm here to stay_

_ Nothing can separate us_

_ And I know, I'm ok_

_ You cradle me gently_

_ Wrapped in your arms_

_ And I'm here to stay_

_ Nothing can separate us_

_ And I know, I'm ok_

_ You cradle me gently_

_ Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_ I'm home_

* * *

><p>Slowly, tears began running down my cheeks.<p>

_"God, why did you abandon me?"_

**AN: Hey guys, so I finished a week of exams and tests and had finished this chapter faster than expected. The songs I put in are from Fireflight. **

**1st: So help me God **

**2nd: Wrapped in your arms.**

**I love Fireflight and I suggest listening to them. Theyre my all time favorite band ever. **

**Anyways. R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AoT or any songs I put in here.**


	11. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 11:**

**Side Chapter: Merry Christmas**

**An: A small side chapter with the original Clara and the gang! **

**LevixOC**

**Enjoy!**

Staring at herself in the mirror, Clara brushed down her dress and sighed aloud. Tonight was the Christmas party and all of the scouts were attending. Clara wore a red one strap dress that went down to her knees, black boots, and a black chocker with a golden reindeer on it. She put her long white hair in a high ponytail with the ends curled slightly.

"Clara, are you ready?" Petra's voice came from behind her door. "Yeah! Sorry for keeping you waiting." Clara answered opening the door. Petra gasped and smiled warmly. "You look amazing!" She said. Clara blushed and said, "Thank you, you do too!"

It was true. Petra was wearing a green dress with a red ribbon around her waist. Her hair was curled, she had pretty Christmas tree earrings, and she was wearing green heels. Petra smiled. "Thanks Clara, you ready to go?" Clara nodded as they made their way over to the party.

xXx

Levi had a black suit on with a cup of punch in his hand. He was bored. Levi never really attended to these kinds of things, but this year Clara asked him to go. More like demanded. Levi mentally rolled his eyes. That girl can be so demanding when she wants to be.

Levi's eyes scanned the room for the white haired beauty. Finally he saw her at the doorway.

Levi's eyes widened a fraction, but being Levi, his eyes didn't express any emotion.

Clara was smiling with Petra besides her, laughing at something Eren had said.

Levi made his way over to them, putting his hands in his pocket. "Hey Levi!" Clara called over. He smirked at her and almost gaped at the sight of her close up. Small amounts of makeup were scattered around her face. Blush on her cheeks, a bit of pink lip gloss, and a warm aroma of cinnamon and brown sugar could be smelled from her.

"You look great." Clara complimented. Levi smiled. "Thanks, you look great yourself." Clara looked down at the floor and blushed. Levi held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" Clara put her hand in his, "I would love to."

Levi led them both to the dancefloor. A slow song was playing from Clara's phone.

Clara had offered to let them use her phone for music.

xXx

Clara blushed lightly when she and Levi danced to 'Wrapped in your arms' by Fireflight.

_And I'm here to stay_

_ Nothing can separate us_

_ And I know, I'm ok_

_ You cradle me gently_

_ Wrapped in your arms_

_ And I'm here to stay_

_ Nothing can separate us_

_ And I know, I'm ok_

_ You cradle me gently_

_ Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_ I'm home_

She hesitantly rested her head on Levi's shoulder as they glided through the dancefloor. Levi spun her and pulled her back into his chest. Clara looked up into Levi's black orbs and felt heat rise into her cheeks. Levi smirked and began dancing again. When Clara looked around them, she realized that everyone had cleared away for them to dance making her flush in embarrassment. "People are staring…" She whispered.

Levi smiled. "Let them stare."

A new song came up, still by Fireflight.

Name. That's what it's called.

_He sees you, He's near you_

_He knows your face_

_He knows your pain_

_He sees you, and He loves you_

_He knows your name_

_He knows your name_

Clara felt like she was on Cloud 9, gliding on the dance floor with Levi. When the song ended both of them was exhausted and smiling. "That was… amazing." She said with her breath taken away. Levi smiled and nodded in agreement as they walked to their table hand in hand.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Petra, and even Erwin were sitting there smiling devilishly. Mikasa and Petra moved to sit by Clara. "You and Levi sure had fun." Mikasa teased. Clara blushed and nodded. "I hope so…" Petra elbowed Clara playfully. "Did he make a move yet?"

Clara's face burst into redness. "W-wha-? W-why would he make a move…" She sputtered out.

Both Mikasa and Petra chuckled. "You guys are really close~" Mikasa said. Clara rolled her eyes. "This is Levi were talking about, he doesn't like me like that." "But you like him like that." Petra said.

Clara sighed. "Yeah… I do… but I have no chance with him." Mikasa pouted. "You never know…" She said nudging her towards where Levi. Levi felt Clara bump into him making her blush. "S-sorry Levi…" She said sending a glare at Mikasa. Levi shrugged. "You thirsty?" Clara nodded. "I'll grab us some punch." He said getting up and walking across the room, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Clara, he's obviously not going to make the first move. So you have to." Petra advised. Clara shrugged. "Yeah, but what if he rejects me…" Clara worried. Mikasa snorted. "He won't. Trust us. Now go get your man!" She said pulling her up. Clara smiled at them and began walking towards the food.

Clara saw Levi pouring some punch in two cups and msiled, but the smile quickly faded when she saw Isabelle clinging onto his arm like a leech. "Kindly let go of my arm." Levi said coldly to the blonde. Isabelle was wearing a red boob tube and a short green skirt that was so short it showed a bit of her underwear if she bent over even a bit.

Clara practically fumed. Isabelle sighed. "C'mon Levi~ Let's dance."

Levi just pried his arm from her grip and walked away from her. "I'd rather not." He said walking towards Clara.

Clara saw Isabelle glare at her before storming off, making her laugh. Levi smiled at her and handed her a cup of red fruit punch. "Thank you sir." Clara said taking a sip. Clara tasted a bit of apple, pineapple, and orange. "So Levi, there's something I wanted to tell you…"

Levi stared at her awaiting the question.

Clara took a deep breath. "For the longest time, I've liked you a lot and, I know that you don't like me like that, but I just wanted to say it to you now, because-"

Levi cut her off by placing his mouth on hers, efficiently shutting her up.

Clara felt heat crawl up her neck and into her face as she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Levi put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer into his chest. The white haired girl had her arms around his neck and her head tilted letting them get even closer.

When they pulled apart, both were out of breath and blushing. Levi put his forehead on hers and smiled. "Who said I didn't like you?" He whispered. Clara grinned and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Best night ever.

And the best Christmas.

**Disclaimer: I don't own AoT.**

**That was so cute! I loved writing this! Merry Christmas guys!**

**And Happy new year! **

**2015!**

**Clara, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Petra: **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Ps. the songs were called **

**Wrapped in your Arms - Fireflight**

**And**

**Name- Fireflight**


	12. Author Clarification

**Authors Clarification **

** Ok, so this is a small explanation of chapter 10. Clara gave her sanity up for Levi's soul, which had Drakon torture her for three days straight before Arelaina saved her. Then, to make her break even more, Drakon took Clara's soul and put it into Avalon's body. While Clara's original body, 'died'. So Avalon is Clara only with a different body. But nobody except for Clara knows that she's Clara. **

**^.^**

**I hope this helps**


	13. Oblivious

**Chapter 13:**

**Oblivious**

I used to think that being in Attack on Titan was a dream come true, but now all I want to do is go home. I'd rather suffer my abusive father, a life with no friends, and being beaten up by Tommy and his gang than be in this mess. I'd personally would rather die.

I want to be Clara again, not Avalon.

Every day so many headaches from nightmares and lack of sleep. I prefer not to be in the dark. It brings back too much fear.

Only one person is nice to me now, Kayla Johnson, a girl on my new team. Kayla and I are basically polar opposites. She's basically one of those perfect girls you see on television, only she doesn't think she is.

I was a fool to take this risk of my life.

A man came into my room, with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Avalon. Corporal Levi would like to see you." Levi wanted to see me?

Slowly, I made my way to his room, wondering why he had invited me.

"Corporal Levi, you asked for me?" The raven haired girl said standing at the door way. Levi immediately stood up, walked over to her and shut the door behind the girl. Avalon furrowed her brow in confusion as he slammed his palms into the wall besides her head making her wince. That's got to hurt. He stared at her with his cold, black eyes before leaning in and kissing her passionately and longingly.

Avalon was confused, happy, and angry, but she kissed back none the less. Her arms snaked their way around his neck, as his hands rested at her waist, pushing her up against the wall. "Clara…" He whispered, catching his breath and kissing her again. Wait, what?

Avalon pushed him away blushing bright red and with a shocked look on her face. "What?!" She cried. "I know." He said huskily trying to kiss her again. Avalon put a hand on his chest to stop him. "I know its you Clara." He said. Avalon felt tears brimming in her eyes. "How…" She whispered.

Levi smiled and raised her chin to look at him, "Because only you would leave a stuffed bunny on my bed.*

~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_A couple months earlier, Clara and Levi were on a small mission, killing a couple titans on the way, but nothing major. Clara had saw a bunny almost get stepped on by a titan and saved it. She named it Hopper. Hopper had a red ribbon around his neck, showing up from his white fur. Clara had brought him back with her and kept him safe in her room. Unfortunately, a punk found the bunny and killed him straight away. The punks still in the hospital._

_A couple days earlier, Avalon had put a stuffed bunny on Levi's bed that had Hoppers red ribbon on him._

Levi covered her mouth with his, and this time Avalon made no move to stop him. She kissed back, missing his touch and feeling. "Levi…" She said his name as if she needed to stay alive because of him. He silenced her again and drifted them towards his bed.

(Im sorry for those who wanted lemon. If you do, review that to me and ill make a separate chapter for ya!)

Sunlight beamed onto Avalon's face as she yawned and smiled happily, seeing Levi sleeping besides her. She quietly just continued being embraced by him, enjoying his warmth.

Levi clung to her tightly, feeling her besides him once again made him feel whole. Unfortunately for them, red eyes gleamed through the trees as someone watched them closely.

**Hey guys! I know this was a short chapter and I should have updated sooner, Im sorry! Also this is the last chapter for this book. If you want, you can check out the second book coming out soon called White and Black. This will most likely be a triology. And I apologize for that. So I hope to see you guys soon! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AOT**


End file.
